How to Maintain: Your Death Note Character
by Atreyl
Summary: Now that you've learned the basics, are you ready to let loose your Death Note characters? To ensure that everyone will last as long as possible, follow this guide! We hope you enjoy this experience!
1. Scenario 1: First Day

**How to Maintain: Your Death Note Character**

**Scenario I: First Day**

_Let's say you just got all of the Death Note characters via UPS. Remember the various safety tips before opening them!_

You watch excitedly from the sides as the UPS men take turns dragging in big seven boxes. One of them rattled angrily and an angry voice called out, "Hurry! I'm claustrophobic!" Suspiciously, it smelled of chocolate.

Another voice piped up from the box next to it. It was a calmer one. "Mel, shut up. It only gets worse if you thrash around." Various beeping noises followed.

"Shut up!" The first voice shouted. The box was punched again.

You stared, a little puzzled, at the two boxes before turning your gaze to the one that was just dropped in. Several knives stuck out of it. "Excuse me," you say to one of the UPS men. "Is he okay in there?" You want to knock on the box, but you feared that you might cut your finger on the knives.

"Probably," the UPS men answered. He dropped off the last of the boxes, had you sign a paper, walked back to his truck, and rumbled away.

You closed your door and turned back to the seven boxes in the room. Inside, you're nearly bursting in excitement.

"Can you let me out, please?" A voice whined, sounding female. "Misa-Misa's hair has been damaged and she needs to fix it so she'll look perfect to Light!"

"Light is only keeping you because you have the Eyes," a monotonous voice said. "He does not have romantic feelings towards you."

"And, what?" Someone retorted, sounding like the previous voice except more scratchy. It came from the knife-box. "He has romantic feelings towards _you_?" It sounded angry.

"Beyond, let's not argue," the monotonous voice said at the same time someone else said, "What, jealous?"

"Damn it, Light! Stay out of this!" Beyond said angrily. Another knife was stuck through. "L doesn't deserve you."

"Yeah, _Kira,_" a voice from the chocolate-smelling box supported. "You killed him in canon. You don't deserve him. Right, Matt?"

"Right, Mello," Matt replied. More beeping noises.

"Like _you _deserve Matt's feelings!" Light yelled. "You treat him like a dog! And I've seen those handcuffs and the whip!"

"Like you with Misa?" Mello retorted. "Anyway, how would you know?! You died in canon before we were introduced to the story!"

"I'm Kira!" Light shrieked. "THE GOD OF THE--"

"Please, everyone shut up, I'm trying to finish a puzzle here!" A new voice interrupted.

"Near?" L asked, sounding amused.

"You're working on a puzzle in a cramp space with barely enough light?" Beyond mused.

"Holy shit, Near said 'shut up,'" Mello said in amazement.

"Mello, shit cannot be holy," Near replied calmly, thus surprising everyone else more. "You do not see shit with halo and wings, do you? Well, unless the shit is dressing up for Halloween, which is pretty irrelevant anyway."

"Heh. Shit dressing up for Halloween," Matt said, chuckling.

_It is normal for the characters to argue. Proceed to reading the manual first, then open them.  
_

"Finally!" Misa said, stretching. "Well, I have to go fix my hair now." She disappeared around the corner and you wondered how she knew where the bathroom was.

Next came L. Having read the manual, you cautioned him to stay away as you moved to open Beyond's box. When you did, an L look-alike, crouched position and all, walked out. He paid no attention to anyone and carefully took out the protruding knives, setting them back in his knife-collection briefcase.

Light was next. He came out looking pretty spiffy. After adjusting his tie, and came to stand next to L. Beyond growled, resisting the urge to take out one of his knives.

Mello was after him. When you opened his box, he was sitting on the bottom in the midst of stabbing his Near voodoo doll. He glared up at you and your outstretched hand to help him up. Instead, he chose to indignantly climb out of his box and walked stiffly to Matt's box. As you worked on getting Near out, Mello opened Matt's box and let the gamer out. Hand in hand, they walked to stand next to Beyond. Mello nicely stuck out his middle finger up at Light.

Near, wearing his usual attire of white pajamas, came out with a finished puzzle.

"Wow!" You said to him, smiling at his finished project. "You're really talented!" You clapped him on the back, which unfortunately caused him to stumble forward and drop his puzzle. It fell to the floor, pieces flying everywhere.

Near looked sad.

Mello laughed.

"Do not worry, Near," L said. "We will work on it together."

"I'll come with you," Beyond and Light said at the same time. Both glared at each other for a while.

"Misa, too!" A voice piped up from the bathroom.

"Count me in," Mello said, seeing that his role model was going to be spending time with Near.

Matt frowned, putting away his game. Why didn't Mello want to hang out with _him? _Grudgingly, he said, "Might as well." Because, really, he'd come to Mello sooner or later, anyway.

You smiled as the group headed upstairs. They seemed to know where they where going. Oh, well. They were geniuses, after all.

Humming, you set about to cook dinner.

**And, there you have it!  
You have successfully received your Death Note characters and they have gotten fully situated. Up next, how will the puzzle-building go?  
**

**Reminder: the company is not responsible for any injuries, mentally and physically, deaths, or any other fatal event that may happen with your Death Note character. We will not accept returns or refunds.  
**


	2. Scenario 2: The Puzzle Making

**How to Maintain: Your Death Note Character**

**Scenario II: The Puzzle-Making**

_It's highly unusual for the group to work on something and _not _argue. There is also the chance that something may be broken or someone could be harmed. Here are some tips if you ever find that your Death Note characters are fighting(physically):_

_.Distract them with their obssessions_

_.Physically stop the fight(2.98% chance of working)_

_.Bribe them_

_.Tranquilize them(We do not recommend; ONLY USE FOR DESPERATE MEASURES)_

Seven pairs of eyes wandered across the huge hall, where there were seven doors. Each chose their own(really, they had no idea which room was theirs) and proceeded to peek inside.

"Hey, B, I found yours!" Matt exclaimed, seeing the huge shelf of strawberry jam.

Meanwhile, Beyond had found Light's room that he was, judging by the makeup sets on the dresser, sharing with Misa. His room looked perfect. With a glare, he called Light and Misa(Who'd found their owner's bedroom and a bathroom) over, then walked to his room.

"I've found mine," L said thoughtfully, opening the door wider. It revealed a nice room with a comfy-looking bed in white sheets. There was a laptop on a desk, as well as a half-opened cabinet filled with sweets.

"Oh, look." Mello was inside the room he found, inspecting the closet. "Our clothes magically got here!"

"Hm, you're right," B said from the other room.

"Whoa!" Matt's eyes widened. "They even have my vest. And it's not the crappy type, either!" He hugged the furry material. Beside him, Mello rolled his eyes.

"Well," Light said, looking around. "Not bad." Except that now he had to share a room with Misa.

There was a squeal from their bathroom as Misa found a ton of other makeup sets.

Across the hall, Near stared in awe at the giant pile of stuffed animals that surrounded his bed. There was a wide space in the center of his room so he could freely work on his puzzles.

_The best floor plan is, probably, this:_

_Owner's bedroom  
_

_Light and Misa............................................................................L _

_ Near.........................................................................Matt and Mello _

_Beyond............................................................................Bathroom _

Setting his half-ruined puzzle down on the floor(he'd already built in half of it), he got in his seating position and started to build his puzzle. It was a 3D one and it was supposed to be a duck walking with it's mother.

A few minutes letter, the other six were seated in a neat circle, the puzzle in the middle.

"No fair!" Matt whined. "It's upside down for me!"

"Go Light!" Misa yelled randomly from the side. She resumed filing her nails.

"Found one." L handed a piece to Near, who snapped it in place.

"Ooh, me too!" Matt exclaimed excitedly. He gave it to Near.

"Matt, it's not the right one," Near said as a matter-of-factly. "This one is." He put the right one in.

Matt huffed and pouted, nibbling on a piece of chocolate Mello had given him.

"Near, asshole, it _is _the right one!" Mello shouted. He took Matt's piece and put it in the right place. "See? See? L, he was wrong!" He beamed proudly.

"Go Mello!" Matt murmured around his chocolate.

"Stop copying me, stupid!" Misa said, kicking Matt's back.

"I'm not stupid," Matt said, unusually calm. "I'm smarter. I'm a genius. You. Are. Not. You let Light manipulate you."

Misa's face flushed. "I love him!"

"No, it's more like _you _love him, and _he _is secretly dating L behind your back!" Matt retorted.

Misa gasped. "Light-kun would never ever do that to me!"

"People!" Light said, irritated. "We're trying to work here!"

"Yeah, shut up or I'll shoot you," Mello said, smiling evilly. His hand went to the gun strapped to his leather belt.

"Well, I have the notebook." Light's hand went to the notebook under his shirt.

"I have the real one." L sounded miffed.

"What!" Light glared. "_I _have the real one."

"No, Light-kun," L said, smiling innocently. "I switched it when you retired."

"Heh, he switched in when Light retard," Matt sang.

"He said 'retired,' dumbo!" Misa kicked the redhead's head. "Who's the stupid one now?"

"Shut up!" B yelled. "You, you, and you!" He jabbed a finger to Light, Matt, and Misa. "Leave if you want to keep bickering."

Misa frowned. "I want to stay. Matt should leave."

"Yeah, Mail Jeevas," Mello put in. "Shoo."

Matt nearly doubled over in tears. "W-what...?"

"You're annoying me," Mello said.

"No, I mean, how do you know my name?" Matt exploded.

"You told me when you were drunk," Mello replied.

"_You _offered me the drink," Matt said, face flushed. "Mihael Keehl," he said in between coughs.

Before Mello could burst, Light added, "So, what else did you do when you were drunk?"

"Everyone, shut up and let us work on our puzzle!" All eyes turned to Near, who was holding up a gun. Everyone gasped. Misa fainted.

"Eh, finally," Matt grumbled, kicking away Misa's body. "Die, bitch."

Mello laughed.

The rest of the time followed in silence as they worked on the puzzle. Near's hand was always on his gun, though, just in case. He itched to shoot Matt everytime the gamer cheered when he found the right piece.

Mello also kept his hand on his gun, just in case Near shot his best friend.

And, secretly, BB was holding a knife behind his back, very tempted to stab Light.

**And, there you have it!  
The puzzle-making has gone with very little injuries. Misa was perfectly fine and woke up three hours later. Stay tuned to see how dinner goes!  
**

**Reminder: the company is not responsible for any injuries, mentally and physically, deaths, or any other fatal event that may happen with your Death Note character. We will not accept returns or refunds.  
**


	3. Scenario 3: Dinner

**How to Maintain: Your Death Note Character**

**Scenario III: Dinner**

_For dinner, make sure you satisfy your characters' needs. For example, Light strangely insists on having a bag of chips every dinner. L would enjoy it if you gave him a plate-full of sweets. Mello would love anything chocolate. Beyond still likes his jam. As for Near, Misa, and Matt, they would eat anything. Although Matt hates salad._

"Dinner!" You call out cheerily.

A chorus of footsteps follow as seven Death note characters come down to meet you. However, forlorn expressions are replaced with ones of amazement when they see your _huge _dinner table that's filled with all kinds of food.

"Heaven!" Beyond sighs when he sees the three jars of strawberry jam there especially for him.

Matt chews thoughtfully on a gummy worm. "I didn't know they had chocolate lettuce," he says.

"They don't," you whisper to him. "It's just a leaf-shaped piece of chocolate I found."

He grins. "Ah, okay." He takes his seat next to Mello just as the blond ravished his plate full of chocolatey goodness. Matt glares at him.

"Sorry," Mello murmurs, dropping his second piece of chocolate. He picks up his glass of orange juice, makes a face at it, and gulps it down. Matt smiles.

"Misa-Misa enjoys the spaghetti!" Misa exclaims.

You notice how Light and BB are glaring at each other.

"If Light and Beyond don't want to see each other's faces," Near speaks up quietly, "why did they sit across each other."

"They did it on purpose," L says, sounding amused. "They're kicking each other's feet like children as we speak."

Light and BB freeze and lower their unseen feet. Both are blushing.

"I like the spaghetti, too," BB says quietly. He unscrews a jar of his jam and dumps a little on the dish.

Misa gags. "Ewwwww!" she squeals.

"Mello keeps flicking Mr. Cottontail," Near speaks up, sounding irritated.

"It's a _stuffed animal,_ sheep," Mello says snidely. "It's not like it can feel anything. Or hear you talking to it, for that matter."

"Says the one who I've walked in on hugging his teddy bear." Near sounds unruffled.

Light snickers. "Mello has a teddy bear?"

"And he hugs it?" L asks also.

Mello growls and has to be restrained by Matt from strangling Near.

"Yes," Near continues to answer. He eats some spaghetti before adding, "He named it Mr. Matty, too."

"So. He isn't as tough as he looks." Light smirks.

"Well, I think it's cute and I have no problem with it," Misa declares. "I think it's perfectly natural to have some sort of item that would remind you of your loved one. I, for example, have a Light doll. I make sure to give him three meals a day."

L blanches.

"Er, interesting, Misa," Light says uncertainly. He forces a smile.

As the conversation runs on, you smile and eat your spaghetti, not minding that they were oblivious of you. It was fun to listen to the things they talk about, and especially the things they argued about.

"So, what about you?" BB asks you.

"Huh?" You say.

"Do _you _have an item that reminds you of a loved one?"

"Well, I have you guys. You remind me of my friends. Most didn't get along with each other."

Misa smiles proudly. "See? I was right!"

_If the Death note characters ever ask how much they were, refuse to tell them. However, if dinner is going rather quietly, you may do so as a source of entertainment. No one will get hurt, we assure you._

"How much was I?" Matt asks.

You grin. "$325.00."

Mello looks inferior. "I bet I cost more."

"You were $349.99," you inform him.

"Oh, yeah!" Mello cheers.

"Near was $350.00," you add. "Beyond Birthday was...$350.00, too, I think. Light was $450.00 and L was $500.00."

"Near was worth one cent more than me?!" Mello fumes, all happiness erased. "See? This is what I mean! People do this on purpose! I'm always second while that big-headed twit is always ahead!"

Matt strokes his hand comfortingly, working his way steadily through his sixth gummy worm. "At least you were worth more than me."

"But, Matt!" Mello screeches. "_One cent! One, freaking cent!" _He grabs the gummy worm and pops it into his mouth, chewing viciously. Matt simply shrugs and grabs another worm. Mello takes that one, too. And the next, and the next.

"Mello!" Matt whined. "Stop taking my worms!"

"No!"

"Okay."

Mello wasn't the only one who was angry with the prices. Light also looks like he was about to blow a gasket. "How come L was worth more than me?"

"Because he is superior to you," Near answers.

"But I outsmart him," Light says. "He dies in canon."

"And you're proud of that?" BB scoffs.

"He's worth more because he's smarter," Mello says smugly.

"I AM KIRA!" Light shrieks. "THE GOD OF THE--"

"Misa is getting a headache!" Misa interrupts. "And, you already said that, Light-kun."

You smile as they continue arguing. Sometimes, they just reminded you of little children.

**And, there you have it!  
Dinner wasn't dull and no one got hurt! However, what happens when everyone is--seemingly--asleep?  
**

**Reminder: the company is not responsible for any injuries, mentally and physically, deaths, or any other fatal event that may happen with your Death Note character. We will not accept returns or refunds.  
**


	4. Scenario 4: Bedtime

**How to Maintain: Your Death Note Character**

**Scenario IV: Bedtime**

**Note: We apologize for the delay of this scenario. We have been busy fixing defects in various Death Note character models.  
**

_The first day with your Death Note characters is almost over. However, there is still bedtime to get through. A crucial fact that you may want to keep in mind: Near will be highly offended if you, at any time, ask him if he wants to be tucked in._

"Let's go!" Mello yells, tugging on Matt's arm.

"W-wait!" Matt grabs a container filled of gummy worms and then lets himself be dragged off.

You stare a little, wondering if they were going to do what you thought they were.

"They probably are," Near says quietly, standing by your side. He's a few inches shorter than you, and that plus the oversized stuffed bunny in his arms, he looks adorable. "Mello and Matt-chain 'try to reproduce' all the time."

Light scoffs. "Those two...such fa--"

L's fist cuts him off. Startled, Light looks up at L from his place on the floor. "W-what was that for?!" He shouts.

L's eyes are cold, tone icy. "Mello is my friend, and successor. He is like my son, as well as Matt. You do not insult either boys." Then he, with BB, storm away.

You glance at Light uninterestedly as Misa helps him up. When they've gone away to their rooms, you set about to cleaning up the remnants of dinner. Away goes the empty jars of jam, the balled up wrappers of chocolate, the bag of chips. Once the dishes have been washed, dried, and put back to the cabinets, you wash your hands and start down the hallway, planning to check up on the others.

The first door, on the left side of the hallway, is Beyond's room. You hear voices talking; it sounds almost the same, so it must be L and BB. You smile and continue on. The next door over is Near's room. He's speaking softly, so you can barely hear him, but it's evident he's talking to his stuffed animals. The door next to it is Light's and Misa's. Misa's high-pitched voice is talking rapidly about how she loves Light, and you can practically see Light plugging his ears.

The door across that, on the other side of the hallway, is L's room. It's quiet, seeing as L is in BB's room.

You move on to the last door remaining, save for the bathroom. It's Matt's and Mello's room, you can tell from the sign hanging, which said, 'Mello and Matt's room! NEAR IS NOT ALLOWED!!!' You start to smile, but then you hear sounds...

Grunting. A frustrated moan. "Matt, dammit, my fingers are stuck!"

"Serves you right...ow!" Matt sounds like he's in pain. "Stop, stop, stop..."

"Fine, I'll do it myself!"

"Owwww! Oh, god...so tight."

"Matt."

"Y-yeah?"

"GET OFF ME."

"Oh, oh, right. Sorry."

"Ah, dammit."

"Faster, Mello, faster!"

"I'm trying, you idiot! Ah! Don't fucking pull on my hair!"

"Sorry, I can't--ah! So fucking tight...uhh..."

Feeling responsible, and scared out of your mind, you yank their door open, revealing Matt...with a pair of leather pants on, Mello trying to tie the laces. The redhead looks sheepishly at you.

"Sorry. Were we too loud?" He asks.

"You're the one who was screaming." Mello hits him lightly on the thigh.

"Careful, Mel." Matt smiles down evilly. "You're awfully close to something..."

Mello giggles and nuzzles Matt's stomach. "Mhm."

You close their door, retreating slowly. When the lock clicks, you hear rustling and the sound of something landing on the bed. Matt probably had thrown Mello on it, or the other way around.

You smile cheekily, heading to your own room. Hopefully they won't be too loud.

**With BB and L:**

"Sometimes I wonder why I..._feel _these things about him," L says, sighing. "I do not understand, BB-kun."

"I don't understand, either," BB huffs quietly. Louder, he says, "Have you talked to him?"

L shakes his head. "I don't want to. Everytime I get enough courage to do so, something stops me." He bites his lip, silently debating whether he should tell the other man that _he _was the reason he couldn't tell Light. Because BB would be hurt, and L certainly didn't want that.

Oh, what a horrible love triangle he was in.

"What is it?" BB asks gently. Though inside, he is brimming with excitement: this could finally be it! L could finally declare his love for BB, and he would beat Light!

"...A cake," L lies sadly. "Everytime we meet, he always brings me a slice of cake and I get sidetracked..."

BB's excitement deflates like a balloon.

**With Near:**

The albino was carefully setting his stuffed animals around his bed so they formed a fortress. No one would be able to get in, not even monsters. Well, except Mello...

Near sighed. Why did the blond have to be so...

He tried to find the right word.

Stupid? No, Mello certainly wasn't stupid.

Emotional? Very much so. Although the kind of 'emotional' Mello was was the bad kind: pure hatred. Towards Near.

Caught up in Matt? There's the right word--er, phrase. Mello was so into Matt, he wasn't noticing Near at all! Sure, he probably thought of him 24/7, but was probably plotting Near's downfall. It saddened Near; how could Mello hate him? He'd tried so hard to be the blond's friend, but he just got pushed away.

"Do you think Mello knows?" Near asks a teddy bear. It looks at him with black, beady eyes. Near hugs the teddy bear close. "You're right. He cannot possibly know."

**With Light and Misa:**

"I'd die, for you, Light-kun," Misa babbled. "Really, Misa-Misa would! She loves--"

"Shut up!" Light groaned in frustration.

**With Matt and Mello:**

_Due to mature content, this part of the manual has been removed to prolong the innocence of the younger ones._**  
**

**And, there you have it!  
That's what basically happens when everyone is 'asleep'. How will breakfast go? Stay tuned to find out.  
**

**Reminder: the company is not responsible for any injuries, mentally and physically, deaths, or any other fatal event that may happen with your Death Note character. We will not accept returns or refunds.  
**


	5. Scenario 5: Breakfast

**How to Maintain: Your Death Note Character**

**Scenario V. Breakfast**

In the morning, you are awakened by a loud crash. Putting on your slippers hurriedly, you dash to the kitchen to see what's wrong.

"L, give me my jam!"

"It is unhealthy for you, Beyond."

"I don't care! Do you know what will happen to me if I don't have my ja--mmph!" L had stuffed some celery in the dark-haired boy's mouth.

"Eat your vegetables, Beyond-kun," L said calmly, shoving another fork-full in. "I don't want you to die on me."

"_We don't have anymore chocolate!"_ comes a howl of anguish. "_I NEED MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE!" _Mello runs in, looking rabid. You notice that his right eye is bigger than his left...

"Calm down, Mel!" Matt comes rushing in, trying to calm him down.

"I. Will. Not. Calm. Down. Until. I. Get. My. _CHOCOLATE!" _Mello screams back. He runs from the kitchen to some other room.

Matt stands there, blinking, trying to get his ears to start working again. Then, Near comes rushing in, and for the first time ever, he is crying. "MELLO STABBED ALL MY RUBBER DUCKIES!" He criies, gripping your shirt tightly.

"Ssh, ssh, don't worry, I'll get you some--" you start to say to him, but another person comes barging in.

"Mello smeared my makeup on the walls!" Misa complains.

"L is feeding BB instead of me!" Light whines, much like a girl.

You whip out your whistle and blow. Hard.

The noise is very loud and shrill, successfully cutting off the screaming and complaining. Near is still quietly sniffling into your shirt, but otherwise it is silent.

"Everyone will calm down, or I will be forced to shoot something with my shotgun," you say in a tranquil tone.

"Mmmph mm mmph," Beyond speaks up, mouth still stuffed with celery. Another fork-full is added courtesy of L.

"Shotgun?" Mello pokes his head around the corner.

Matt takes this moment to grab the blond and twist his hands behind his back, effectively slipping on handcuffs. "Look what you did, Melly," the redhead says disapprovingly.

Mello growls. "Fuckin' bastard, let me go or I'll hurt you and more with my bare hands!"

You nod. "Thank you, Matt."

Beyond swallows the mouthful of celery. "He just wants an excuse so he can tie Mello up and--mmph!" He glares at L, who has innocently force-fed him another round of celery. Evilly, BB stabs his fork through some carrots and shove _those _in L's mouth.

Misa huffs. "I wish Light-kun would do that to _me._"

And just like that, everything is back in order. You sigh in relief, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Hey, Near," you say, "would you like an apple-shaped duck?"

Near blinks up at you, becoming emotionless once again. "I would enjoy that."

So you carve one for him, and once it is finished, he takes it gratefully and runs back up to his room. Meanwhile, BB and L have finally stopped shoving random vegetables in each other's mouths. L was now gaping at Beyond, who was licking a lollipop.

In the corner, Light growls and furiously scribbles something down in his fake Death Note. It's the one L has given him to take his anger out on.

Mello and Matt have mysteriously disappeared.

"I'm going grocery shopping, since seven people are so hard to feed," you pipe up, grabbing your cellphone and wallet. "Light, you're in charge while I'm gone." You gesture at a blackboard that hangs on the wall. "My number is right there if there's an emergency." Before you leave, you say, "Please don't try to cook. I know the refrigerator is empty, and most of you guys are out of your, ahem, addictions, but I promise I'll be right back!" And with the slam of the door, you're gone.

--

"They gone?" Matt steps into the room.

"Yeah." Light nods. "And I'm in charge, so I say--HEY! What are you doing? Hey!"

Matt ignores him and pulls out a bowl and a chocolate bar. The redhead unwraps the chocolate and puts it in the bowl, then puts the bowl in the microwave. Now he turns to Light with a lazy smile. "What? We ran out of chocolate syrup."

"Why would Matt-kun need that?" Beyond asks.

Matt looks at him in disbelief. "If you had a Mello, tied to a bed and naked, would you really pass up the opportunity to have some fun?" He grins, punching in numbers on the microwave. "I sure as hell won't."

**And, there you have it!  
That will probably most likely be your typical breakfast with the Death Note characters. What will happen when you come back from grocery shopping? Will Matt successfully burn the house down?  
**

**Reminder: the company is not responsible for any injuries, mentally and physically, deaths, or any other fatal event that may happen with your Death Note character. We will not accept returns or refunds.  
**


End file.
